Sin dudas
by Lin Zu
Summary: Cuando no puedes huir de un amor infantil, lo mejor será unirte a este...IkGe
1. Chapter 1

**Es un fanfic IkGe que salió por mera inspiración y espero, les guste ´u`**

 **South park no me pertenece**

 **Sin duda**

Desde el kinder nunca fui alguien que le gustase relacionarse con las personas, ya que siempre fui un gótico en su grupo. Que importa, realmente nunca necesité a nadie en mi mundo. Todo es oscuridad y soledad, si eso ya es normal en mi entonces que ya de nada sirve que haya luz. Sin embargo…

Hay una pequeña basura que siempre está molestando en mi zapato. Si, un niño de familia adinerada, dos años menos que yo que siempre es "guapo y encantador", atrae a muchas chicas y además es canadiense. En todas nuestras etapas educativas, siempre he sentido su mirada tras de mí y eso, aunque no lo crean, puede llegar a ser algo aterrador y a la vez muy molesto, ¿No tiene vida o qué?

-Hola Georgie!-me saluda sonriente y pone una mano en mi hombro, que asco y más aún cuando noto que es más alto que yo.

Yo me limito a no decirle nada y sigo de largo al salón, él se queda atrás y a decir verdad, no me gustaría ver qué cara tiene. Tan molesto.

No obstante, cuando gire para entrar al salón y sin querer lo vi de reojo…Su ojos se veían oscuros y me miraba frío, la gente se preguntaba que le sucedía al "señor perfecto Ike", pero luego volvió a su faceta alegre y despreocupada, todo el mundo regresó a la normalidad.

…

Actualmente me cuesta más ver a mi grupo, unos ya se graduaron y otros, hacen de su vida más mierda de lo que a era cuando niños. ¿Creían que yo me había vuelto un tonto también? Ja! Tampoco caigo tan bajo, que sea de este movimiento no significa que tire totalmente mi vida al abandono, sé que también hay cosas importantes.

Aunque esto se siente un poco solo y frío, ¿Hace cuánto que llevo sintiéndome así? Que basura de sentimientos.

Paso por uno de los callejones que conducen más rápido hacia mi casa y para mi sorpresa me topo con algo que no esperé ver. ¿Ike Broflovski estaba con una chica, contra el muro? La muchacha estaba más concentrada en recibirlo que en cualquier otra cosa, ya que al parecer no se percató de mí, pero el don perfecto si y al verme, volvió a sonreír como un bobo. A pesar de estar un poco lejos, podía escuchar que jadeaba mi nombre y a esa chica no parecía importarle, ¿Qué mierda con eso? Cogí mi bolsa y salí corriendo del callejón lo más rápido que pude, para la mañana siguiente pueda que ya haya olvidado todo este suceso extraño y estúpido.

…

Hoy en un nuevo día, pero no parece muy diferente que ayer. No quiero toparme con Broflovski y recordar lo que había visto, era bizarro. Tampoco entiendo con qué intensiones lo hice y por qué semejante chica hermosa no se había quejado por haber dicho el nombre de otra persona.

¿Por qué me importa tanto? Ya casi somos mayores y se puede hacer lo que quiera, bah. Solo he estado prestándole más atención de la necesaria al idiota ese, lo único que debería hacer ahora es ignorar su fastidiosa existencia y fin del problema.

-Georgie-escucho que alguien susurra a mis espaldas y giro, ya que a juzgar por la voz no era el así que lo hice sin importarme quien sea

Era Ruby Tucker, vaya sorpresa.

-Tucker?

-Te espero hoy después de clases en la terraza del colegio, idiota.-dijo, su mirada hacia mí era muy frívola y después de haberlo dicho se fue.

-Tsk

Frunzo el ceño pero al instante me relajo, ella siempre ha sido así, igual que su hermano. ¿Qué querrá decirme ella? ¿Debería ir? En el momento que suene la campana lo decidiré y si busca pelea no dudaré en responderle.

…

No, no sé qué rayos hago aquí. Esperándola en la terraza, viendo el atardecer para distraerme. Quizás solo quería hacer una broma y hacerme quedar como un completo idiota, vaya que sí. Tomo mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla, escucho que alguien dice:

-Siempre que puedo te cito acá arriba y no vienes, lo hace mi querida Ruby y vienes como si nada, ¿debería decir que estoy celoso o solamente accionarlo?

¿Qué hace Broflovski aquí? En vez de estar revolcándose con todas las putas que se le insinúan y hacerse el mister genio, está perdiendo tiempo conmigo aquí y ahora.

-Ja! No tengo por qué responderte, zopenco-dije, abriendo la puerta pero al instante Ike puso una mano en ella y con fuerza la cerró y alguna u otra forma, terminé acorralado entre la puerta y él.

-¿Quieres provocarme Ge-or-gi?

-Nah, ya tienes perras para que hagan eso, idiota.

Después de soltar aquello, el me gira con un poco de brusquedad y quedamos frente a frente y por qué no decirlo, su rostro estaba a tan solo centímetros del mío.

-Lo de ayer fue a propósito.

-Qué interesante y si te importa, no me interesa punk, aléjate de mí.-exigí

Mas al verlo sus ojos me congelan, de haber sido un chico que solo quería que lo comprendieran pasó a alguien que no conocía. Me tomo de las muñecas y cerró la puerta con seguro, afortunadamente al momento de tirarme al piso mi cabeza cayó justo en su mochila y por último, pude sentir todo su peso encima de mí.

-Tenerte así…siempre lo he querido.-susurra.

-Esto es asqueroso, no te entiendo Broflovski, ¿Por qué yo?

El sonríe de oreja a oreja y pone su dedo índice en mis labios, con movimientos exactos ágiles, todos los botones de mi camisa negra quedan sueltos. Solo dejo a la vista mi pecho, pero yo siento como si estuviera completamente desnudo ante él y eso me aterra aún más. Con una mano agarra mis dos muñecas y con las otra pasa por mi abdomen, lo acaricia suavemente ¿En qué está pensado este loco? Quiero irme ya.

-Georgie, siempre te he considerado alguien muy inteligente pero opaco…eso me encanta mucho de ti, creí que te darías cuenta más rápido sin que yo tenga que poner cartas en el asunto.

-No seas bastardo, Broflovski, quién te entendería

Veo como rechina con los dientes y desabrocha mis pantalones para bajarlos de un solo tirón, yo forcejeo una vez más pero este chico resulta ser más fuerte que yo, claro cómo no, si se cree todo un don juan.

Unos labios encima de los míos cortan mis pensamientos, él me está besando. El simple hecho de compartir saliva con este tipo me hace sentir enfermo, pero a la vez él se movía tan bien…Todos mis taques, forcejeos, patadas eran opacadas como yo mismo lo soy, por él. Pierdo las fuerzas y el sentido de todo, o único que me mantiene despierto es aquel caliente y necesitado beso.

-Parece que… alguien está muy alegre ahí abajo

Si me pidieran una manera de las 1000 que para dañar mi poco buen humor, supongo que sería esta. Mi con desprecio a Broflovski, él me sonríe a un más como un verdadero idiota.

-No eres bueno en esto, crío.

Repentinamente todo queda en silencio y él suelta mis adoloridas muñecas, parece que lo hice enojar. Creí que me iba a dejar libre pero hizo todo lo contrario, se sentó en mis caderas y de se sacó su abrigo celeste junto con su polera blanca. Podía verlo claridad, estaba lleno de malicia, su sonrisa ladina era la prueba.

-Yo… he tenido experiencia desde los 5 años, sabes? Mi maestra, mis compañeras… a todas las he hecho llegar al cielo, sin embargo, yo nunca he podido sentir eso y sabes por qué Georgie? nunca fuiste tú quien estaba en mis brazos.

Él se queda viéndome por unos instantes y suspira. No sé en qué momentos mis manos estaban siendo atadas hábilmente por Ike y pierdo el control de mí mismo, ahora el para mi desgracia está al mando. No entiendo a este chico, nunca logré entender por qué hace todas estas cosas sin decir nada específico.

-Pero yo no solamente quiero tu cuerpo, yo quiero esto.-dijo señalando mi corazón

Esperen.

¿Es lo que estoy pensado?

-Entrégate a mí, no tienes escapatoria.

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Le gustaría una continuación?**

 **Cuéntenme sus opiniones, sirven de mucho uvu**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Lin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini-actualización desde el punto de vista de Ike, disfrútenlo y no se olviden de mandar un mensaje con tu opinión c:**

 **Sin dudas parte II**

Tendido en el suelo y debajo de mí, el cuerpo que siempre añoré tener en mis brazos. Temblando de miedo y con los ojos lagrimosos, es él, Georgi. No quise llegar a este punto para poder tener una relación, pero los días pasaban tan rápido y creía que en menos de los que esperaba, él se esfumaría de mi vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mamá nunca me enseñó hacer todo esto, siempre me crio como alguien "correcto", más no pude aguantar las ganas de forzar este encuentro.

Siempre tan distante y frívolo, ¿Cómo planeas que intente conquistarte a mi estilo? Sin embargo, podrán llamarme masoquista, pero esa actitud tuya es una de las cosas que más amo de ti, ya que así puedo asegurarme que nadie más tendría sus ojos fijados en los que me pertenece. No creas que soy perfecto, también tengo un lado oscuro, pero no temas amor mío, es tan gótico como tu ser mismo.

Comienzo a pellizcar sus pezones con suavidad mientras beso su cuello, dando una que otra lamida en la zona marcada. Él se retuerce y trata de omitir sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios. Adoro verlo en esa posición, pero me gustaría aún más si fuera sincero consigo mismo y admitiera que le gusta.

—No te reprimas…Georgi —susurro en su oído, mientras mi mano masajea con lentitud su miembro semi-erecto.

—P-por qué me mmm… h-haces esto.

Si tan solo supiera cuan excitado me pone haciendo esos sonidos, su rostro, su cuerpo ardiendo por mí. Sin querer rozo mi parte baja con la de él, queriendo sentir más contacto y más que nada, que él me sienta a mí, cómo me pone aún sin tocarme. Sin poder siquiera aguantarlo, voy tanteando con mis dedos hasta llegar a su entrada. Él pega un respingo, frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio inferior.

—Si tu plan es prenderme mucho más, pues está funcionando muy pero muy bien, amor.

—No te pases de listo, bastardo, ¿De qué te sirve aprovecharte de mí en este estado si cuando termines serás un uno multiplicado por cero? —escupe mirándome directamente a los ojos, fiero y algo pasa por mi mente.

"¿Es lo que realmente quiero?"

Abandono la zona y beso con frenesí sus labios y, ¿me está correspondiendo? Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi espalda, intensificando el nuestro contacto. Era como estar en el cielo, la perfección hecha momento, no podía desear nada más. Pero...

"Después de que termines será un uno multiplicado por cero: nada"

Yo no quiero ser simplemente alguien con el que folló y acabó todo. Quiero su cuerpo, sí, pero también su corazón. Quiero que me ame, que con tan solo sentirme cerca se prenda. Que nadie más que yo conozca cada rincón de él.

Quiero que sea mío totalmente.

Entonces, golpeándose mentalmente por dejar la oportunidad que tenía en mis manos, le quito las ataduras de las muñecas y vuelvo a vestirlo con calma. El me mira un poco sorprendido y yo le sonrío. Nuevamente volvimos a estar como en el punto de partida, pero esta vez yo tengo otra meta.

—No me mires así, no voy a ser alguien del montón para ti.

— ¿eh?

—Georgie… ¿te gustaría conocerme más?

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus labios tiemblan, es tan tierno. Así que por última vez en el día agarro su barbilla y le beso con suavidad.

—Para cuando ya estemos listos para hacerlo, espero que no te arrepientas querido, porque será hasta el amanecer —dije, guiñándole coqueto.

Nunca me fue necesario hacerle ese tipo de cosas a alguien. Pero tú, gótico mío, eres la excepción.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mañana empiezo clase y por eso me salió cortito esta actualización u_u**

 **No olviden que por cada review la determinación crece en mi gracias ´u`**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **Lin.**


End file.
